my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. An extended version of this sound effect, Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02, can also be found on the same library. Info *'First recorded': 1992 (in the time of making it in the The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library.) *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States and Canada *'Year debut': December 5, 1992 *'First heard': Little Bad Riding Hood (a The Addams Family episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Trivia *This happens to be the most common/popular cow mooing sound effect along with the extended version, Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02. Used In TV Shows *The Addams Family (1992 Series) - Debut, Heard in “Little Bad Riding Hood” (This mooing was heard when the “CENSORED” title card was shown.) *All Grown Up! (Heard often in "Dude, Where's My Horse?".) *Alphablocks (Heard once in "Race".) *Apple Crunch and Chocolate Chum's Adventures (Heard twice in "Cake Valley" and "The Sticky Area".) *The Amazing Race (Heard once in "You're the Apple in My Eye".) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "A Condition of Superstition".) *Arthur *The Baby Huey Show *Baby Looney Tunes *The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town" and "International Super Spy: Part 1" and twice in "Horsing Around".) *Balamory (Heard in "I'm PC Plum Song".) *Barney & Friends (Heard in:) **"Shopping for a Surprise" (6 times during the story of "Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet") **"Classical Cleanup" (once during the song "A Silly Hat") **"Let's Build Together" (once during the song "This is the House That Jack Built") **"Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") **"E I E I O" (twice) **"Colors All Around" (once) **"Hidden Treasures" (once) **"First Things First!" (once during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance") **"A Very Special Mouse" (once) **"You've Gotta Have Art" (twice) **"Five Kinds of Fun!" (once during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm") **"Excellent Exercise!" (9 times during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance") **"Come Blow Your Horn!" (once during the song "Little Boy Blue") *The Berenstain Bears (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery".) *Blue's Clues (Heard three times in "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and Heard often in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitches.) *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Squeal Like a Grunt".) *Bubble Guppies (Heard in "Have a Cow!", "The Triple Track Train Race!" when some cows were in the way, and "Guppy Style!".) *Busy Buses *Caillou (Heard four times in "Caillou Watches Rosie".) *Call of the Wildman *Chowder *Chloe's Closet (Heard once in "Clock-A-Doodle-Doo".) *Corn & Peg (Heard once in "Cattle Drive".) *Curious George (Heard in high and normal pitches in "Keep Out Cows".) *Dirty Jobs *Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "Hornucopia" during the Dr. Scott segment when cow horns appear.) *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui" and "Dora's Dance Show".) *Ed Edd n Eddy (later seasons) *El Perro y El Gato *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Microphonies".) *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "Don't Put the Kart Before the Sea Lions".) *George Shrinks (Heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles".) *Goldie & Bear (high-pitched) *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Heard twice in "Creating Chaos" and also heard once in "Test of Time" when the time card "18 Hours Earlier" was shown and the end of "The Good, the Bad and the Toothless".) *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Go Jetters (Heard once in "The Paddy Fields of China".) *Halloween Wars (Heard once in "Grave Robber".) *Handy Manny (Heard once in "Motorcycle Adventure".) *Happy Tree Friends (Heard once in "Milkin' It" when Lifty and Shifty steal Lumpy's cow.) *Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Twinkle Tooth".) *How I Met Your Mother *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Johnny and the Beanstalk".) *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny of the Jungle"; used for the wildebeests.) *Justin Time (Heard once in "The Big Stone Circle".) *King of the Hill *L.A Heat (Heard in "National Security".) *A Little Curious *Marsupilami *Minnie's Bow Toons (Heard once in "Leaky Pipes".) *Mr. Pickles (Heavy use of this heard in "Tommy's Big Job".) *Moville Mysteries (Heard once at the end of "How Green Was My Lunch Meat" and "How Now Meowing Cow?".) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *NFL on Fox *Nom Noms (Heard once in "Missing in Nom Valley." This is used when Apple Crunch gets hit.) *The Mr. Men Show (Heard in several episodes.) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Circus" and "Pups Save the Bunnies".) *Pet Alien *Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride".) *Puppy Dog Pals *The Real Housewives of Orange County (Heard in "Bringing Up Old Ghosts".) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in a low volume in "Ren's Retirement" in the beginning of the short "Billy the Beef Tallow Boy", "Hard Times for Haggis", "Hermit Ren", "Farm Hands" and "Dog Tags"; heavy use in "Galoot Wranglers"; twice in "Stupid Sidekick Union".) *Rolie Polie Olie *Rugrats (Heard once in "All Growed Up".) *Rupert (Heard once in "Rupert and the Chalk Drawings".) *Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Nose Knows" and "The Bad Hop".) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard twice in "Calamity Priscilla".) *Sitting Ducks *South Park *Team Umizoomi (Heard often in "The Milk Out".) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Titan Saving Time".) *Teletubbies (Heard three times in "Making Sounds".) *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Abracadumb".) *A Town Called Panic *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Nickname" and "Perfect Boy".) *Untalkative Bunny (Heard once in "Milk Day".) *The Upside Down Show (Heavy use of this in "Farm".) *Vitaminix (Heard once in a wide variety of episodes. This is used when milk shows up.) *Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Wild & Weird (Heard once in "Angry Animals".) *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Yuckie Duck in Short Orders".) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "The Wuzzleburg Express".) *ZOOM TV Specials *Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle (2004) *Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw (2005) Movies *Air Bud (1997) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (Used once for an off-screen cow and for a take.) *The Color Of Paradise (1999) *Cow Belles (2006) *Ferdinand (2017) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tommy Boy (1995) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) Shorts *Adventures from The Book of Virtues Funding (2000) (Cayby J version) (2013) *Doggity's Diner (Shorts) (Heard once in "Farmers".) *Minnie's Bow Toons (Heard in "Leaky Pipes".) *Nick Jr. Sings (1995) (Heard twice in "Country Hop.") *Nick Jr's Bubble Guppies: Silly Gilly (2014) *Yee Hah & Doo Dah in Bronco Breakin' Boots (2001) Commercials *Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) *Noggin Feetface (Heard once in "Next: Blue's Clues".) *Lean Cuisine (2004) *Priority Automotive - Powertrain for Life (2017) (Heard when the Texas scene shows up.) *Real California Milk (2018) Logos Video Games Nintendo 64: *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (2000) (Video Game) Sega Dreamcast: *South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (1999) PC: *Close Combat II: A Bridge Too Far (1997) *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *Just Me and My Grandpa *Just Me and My Mom *Monster Truck Madness 2 *Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise (2003) (Video Game) *Rally Trophy *The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye (PC Game, 1997) *South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (Video Game) *Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (2010) (Video Game) *Team Fortress 2 (2007) (Video Game) *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (2000) (Video Game) *Worms Armageddon (1999) (Used for the Mad Cows.) PlayStation 1: *Rally Cross 2 *South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (1999) Playstation 2: *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) Microsoft Xbox: *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) Nintendo 64: *Banjo-Kazooie (1998) (Video Game) (Heard in high and low pitches.) *South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (1999) Game Boy Advance: *Charlotte's Web (2006) (Video Game) Nintendo DS: *Charlotte's Web (2006) (Video Game) Online Games: *Burger Tycoon *McDonald's Video Game *Snoring *Snoring 2 Wild West *Snoring 2 Winter Edition *Snoring 3 Treasure Island *Snoring Pirates Promos *Cow Belles (Promos) *The Little Vampire (Promo) Videos *Baby Genius: Favorite Nursery Rhymes (2003) (Videos) *Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) *Barney - It's Time for Counting (1998) * The Beginner's Bible: The Story of Nativity *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) (Heard often in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitches.) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) *Signing Time: Leah's Farm (Heard once during the "Cow" scene.) *Sing & Dance With Barney (1999) (Videos) Toys * VTech - Discovery Nursery Farm Trailers *Analyze This (Trailers) *Did You Hear About the Morgans? (Trailers) *Wild Hogs (2007) (Trailers) TV Spots YouTube Videos *Derpcraft *Disney's Baby Einstein Puppet Show *FUNNY TEEN TITANS MOMENTS *LEGO FIRE PATROL *Teen Titans BEST of Cyborg montage *Jack and the Beanstalk Story for Little Kids Great Video YouTube *Super Mario 64 Shorts Episode 38: Popeye the Sailor *Weebl's Stuff (Videos) (Heard once in "Hedgehogs".) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links